Xenogears Walkthrough/Page 7
Between Heaven And Earth (The Anti-Social Network) 'Shevat' No chance of getting back to the surface at this point in time. Just gotta move forward, ya' know? Use the circular elevator platform to leave the Gear dock. You'll find Shevat's "overworld" screen. First keep checking around the SW section of the outer ring path until you get a DAWN ROCK, then head toward the red marker labeled "Aphel Aura", the ol' capital. Seriously though, where else could you MOVE a capital on this flying fortress? If you take the first elevator down here in Aphel Aura there is a save point. After scoping out the area around the save point, I discovered that there was nothing of interest, so you know what that means. If you aren't collecting NPC conversations, get your back up to "ground" level. You'll want to make your way as far NW as you can. When you reach the path with the clotheslines and propellers hanging above, you can go into the nearby door and down the elevator to find a Gear shop. Stuff is quite expensive these days, so be sure to sell any gold or such you've been holding on to in your item list. Melt the gold! Strengthen the Gears! Now just outside of the Gear hut nearby is a lift that will go down. Take it, and enter the other hut on the end of the short path. Inside, check the doll on the table to find the DUSK ROCK. Go ahead and get the next part of the story here by going upstairs and checking the rocking horse to speak with Maria again. Return on the windy path back toward the shaggy dog until you see the door just W of and a level down from the shaggy dog. Go in that door to find the secret Chu-Chu resistance movement hiding behind! This place is important for item hunters. First of all, there's an item shop. Don't waste too much G there, though. Gear parts, remember? Well, maybe get 10 of the new item PHYSIMENTSOL in case you need to remove an assortment of ailments in the future. If you have all three (3) badges from the mini-games we've accomplished so far, meaning the RPS BADGE, H&S BADGE, and the TAG BADGE, then speak with the green Chu directly W from the item counter between the central displays to exchange them for a CHARGER A (would you believe it, it shows up as A CHARGER on the actual Gear equip screen wtf fire that translator) and a POWER RING S! That rocks, seeing as the badges were doing an incredible amount of nothing for us thus far!! Oh that's right, you don't know what these 2 pieces of equip do. The A CHARGER is the winner in this pot. It lets you charge 50 Fuel per charge in battle instead of the usual like... 20? 30? I don't remember the exact base charge number right now, but I think it's 30. The POWER RING S is just attack +5. You got one earlier. Well, if anything, take with you the pride of knowing that you're number one (1) when it comes to mini-games! Truth be told you can toss this junk out and have no less of a problem beating the game. I just try to sound excited about it all because... well, sometimes going above and beyond to complete things rewards you with something incomparable to the efforts spent :) In a negative way :) In the SE corner of this Chu room there is a grey Chu that asks about the demeanor of all of the -Lambs-. Say to him that some of them are actually assholes and he'll give you two (2) AQUASOL S's and an AQUASOL DX. Talk to the pink Chu on top of the display lamp by jumping off of the green Chu's head nearby. You don't need to land next to it, just mash and let it speak to you as you fall to the ground. It's just dialogue, but it's required to get the DARK ROCK in a few minutes. Now take the elevator under the balcony in here to descend to a lower level. If you have a SPIDER WEB in your inventory still you will not be required to pay 50 G for a fishing thread from the person out the W exit from this fountainy area. If no web, then purchase a fishing thread from the person out the W exit from this fountainy area. Climb to the top of the fountain itself and inspect it to trigger a scene where you can fish, without bait. Just select "Reel it in" until you get the very large fish with the DARK ROCK in its something or other. Now with all 3 rocks, return to the save point that's under the first lift in Aphel Aura where we first entered. Remember the unassuming room? At the bottom of the lift, take the downstairs stairwell, then go through the door behind the bottom of the stairs. This lift was broken, but with our magic rocks we will move it now! Avast! The treasure trove of Aphel Aura! Inspect the E statue to find the CHU-CHU IDOL and to learn that upon receiving the item, Fei has been possessed and tries to convince people that imagination is bad for the heart. Shut up, Fei. Too much may be bad for the heart, but don't bash it in general. Without imagination this guide wouldn't be here. The N bookshelf will present curious dialogue from a friend of Chu-Chu's apparently. The W and lowest shelf has an LOAD of items. Here's what you get from the W shelf: POWER CRISIS PANALPHASOL HOB-STEAK PHYSIMENTSOL SAMSON'S HAIR YAMATO BELT HARD STAR SPEED STAR ETH DRIVE VIT DRIVE STR DRIVE ETHDEF DRIVE HP DRIVE EP DRIVE This is what the 3 badges should have gotten for you. A just reward for hard work done, right? The 3 rocks reward could have been the A CHARGER and the POWER RING S, easily. Whatever, we got both sets of treasure anyway. When you're done shopping and scaring the citizens of Aphel Aura (if you can't afford all of the Gear upgrades don't fret too much, just make a point to come back as soon as you get the G) then leave to the map of Shevat and enter by the large white angel statue that goes to the palace. 'In The Service Of Her Ancient Royal Majesty' If you need another save, it's behind the first door to the E of that main hall that Maria entered. To move forward, move forward through the N door which Maria entered and continue N. WISEASS! Not you, HIM! Talk to Wiseass for the hell of it. Maria too if you wish. Go through the N door into the Queen's chambers and N to approach her pristine throne. Let the long dialogue commence! After the pep talk, go to the save room and check the bed to take a rest. Go back to the Queen and say "My heart is set!" to enter the service of Her Ancient Royal Majesty. Oooh, shaking! Our first chance to prove ourselves to our new liege! When you're forced to choose a party member to keep, keep the one with the best physical offense and HP, and leave your weak link behind. Gonna have to plow through lots of random battles in this next maze. Maria will be of no help and can't even learn Deathblows, so you can't get rid of her, you can't use her, might as well either keep her alive to use as a human shield and help spread damage out or keep her dead so you don't have to think about her. Seriously, either one is a good strategy. If you stock up on Zetasols you don't even have to heal her, just use a Zetasol on her now and then. She won't get EXP if she's dead. If you don't like your party decision, you may return and talk to the member you left with the Queen to change out, but only between these 2 characters :\ My favorite Chu in the game will show up here! It thoughtfully offers to sell us anything available for Gears, characters, or items, all on this one spot! I personally still couldn't afford anything that I needed, so I went ahead and farmed some G in this next maze. To get there, leave the palace via the central elevator, then go to the red marker labeled "Shevat Lower Floor Central Dock Entrance". The idea is to reach Seibzehn and whoop some ass, but you'll just have to take the air ducts as the elevator will stall... You may use the elevator to return if you ever need to, but you probably won't. This is a great place to farm G by the way. You can upgrade Gears after this area, so I recommend getting enough G to upgrade in full at least 3 Gears. More if you can spare the time. 100,000 G ought to be enough to fully upgrade all Gears. If you want to make lots of G to upgrade your Gears, get equipment and items etc, then here's the best way to do it. While fighting down here you will naturally gain a few thousand G per fight, so finish all your battles. If you find the lizards strapped to the slabs of whatever you'll want to kill them as quickly as possible. They'll break free shortly and return all damage you've done to them on someone in your party, probably Maria. There's more though. If you can kill either or both of them while they're still strapped you might win some gold after the fight!! If Maria has EP she can ROBO KICK both of them and finish them at once. In any case, go W around the cute little bend and open the chest with the SHEVAT MAP in it, which is actually only a map of this duct-like area. Quite misleading indeed. If you run into guillotine-looking monsters (max HP is 6) that come in packs of 3, the quickest way to dispatch them is to use all attacks the whole way. Every move you can do to them does 1 damage, therefore, he with the most moves, wins. Maria will actually be able to help the same as everyone else against them. They will also take ALL of your EP sometimes, so try to finish their fights quickly. Go through the door on the E path to move on. Go E at the junction and down the elevator to find a chest with a QUEENS'S ROD. Go back up and take the W route and down that elevator. Go across the ledge until you drop down a hole with a ladder, and make for that green crystal thing. Use it to change directions and jump on and ride the fan blade to the other side. Jump off, go down the hole, and ride that elevator down. Use the SELECT button to bring up a map of this area. You don't need to study it too much, but it won't hurt you to know that you're in the NE corner and I'm gonna tell you where to go :\ Head straight S and don't stop until you find the chest with a BATTLE APRON in it (it's not so great...). Go N, but take a turn at the first W path. Then take the next S path and go through that door. Climb the stairs. Enter the next hallway. In here, every path leads to treasure. Claim the RUBY HELMET (either a female piece of equipment or a Maria piece of equipment I think), the ROSESOL DX, and the AQUASOL DX from the 3 chests, then return down the stairs and back to the original hallway. Go W and N, pass any other hallways, go E when this hallway bends, then take the first S path and go through that door to another stairwell. Go down it and exit at the bottom, following the new hallway until it goes S, at which point, go S. Here's some more treasure for you. Get the WHIP LASHER from the chest. Continue W but go S again when the hallway divides. Take the next stairwell down, and follow the path to more treasure. It's an ECONOMETHER this time, which halves EP usage in battles. If you're still farming for G, it will speed things up to put this on Maria so you don't have to restore her EP nearly as much. Go back up and continue N this time from where you originally went S. On your way N you may inspect the E alcove to fight past some of the guillotine things. This will clear a path to a shortcut back up if you ever need to leave from here on. Otherwise, continue N, take the elevator down, and save your game. From the save point, go E over the elevator you just took and jump across the gaps. Down the ladders, etc. Going W now, do your best to jump across those fan blade type platforms. If you fall, run back up and try again. Use the elevator to go down. When the path finally divides, go W for another save point. Get all the gold you want from those strapped lizards before moving on, we won't be staying much longer. Take the other path and go down the manhole into the area you meant to take the original elevator to. Go through the W door and down the hallway. 'Invasion Determent Strategies 101' So pay attention to what Citan says about the 4 enemies coming up. You will choose who fights which group of enemies. You may make your own choices, keeping in mind that you will be buying Gear upgrades before you go on the offensive, or you can follow my recommendations. #Rico #Fei #Citan #Elly This is more of a convenience setup as it pretty much tailors to the needs of the battles. Be sure to select "Let me get ready" to be able to be allowed to go buy parts and upgrades from the Chu salesman just outside the throne room. Just upgrade all the Gears you'll be using. Make sure Fei/Citan (ESPECIALLY CITAN)/Rico have their max HP upgrades, and make sure Citan's Gear Heimdal has the best upgrades in EVERY category. Citan should definitely have B30-4200. This is important. Seibzehn needs no upgrades, it will kick ass on its own. Don't upgrade Brigandier either unless you absolutely need to use him for the next fights, which you probably don't. Also, Chu-Chu wants some action! Well, too bad! Not this time! When you're ready, approach the throne room and say "I'm ready, let's go!". You may do the missions in any order you wish, but it's best to do it in the order 4, 1, 3, 2. 'BOSS: DEFENSE OF GENERATOR #4' DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM or EASY''' (with Elly) HP: 5,000 (Avalanche) ITEM: NOISE FILTER (Sonic damage down 100%), ETHER AR, LITE AR+1 You should use super Elly for this fight. Booster + Aeroids = quick win. If you aren't using Elly... follow the strategy below. If you have an Ar Repairer lying in your inventory, stick it on for this battle to save some time. That Power Crisis found in Aphel Aura's secret apartment is also helpful. This guy wastes turns weakening your armor. Sure it's dangerous over time... but this battle won't last long, and its made easier by him wasting turns. Ram him hardcore with level 1 Deathblows and that 5,000 HP should disappear in no time flat. 'BOSS: DEFENSE OF GENERATOR #1' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: THERE'S LIKE, 8 OF THEM, SO... A MILLION BILLIONS? ITEM: SILVER AR, SILVER AR+1 You should be using Rico with Max HP upgrades and max fuel upgrades. Equip the best Beam armor you have, as well as a Frame HPxx! This is important. Attack the soldiers first with the weakest deathblows you have. Once all of them are defeated, move onto the final two robots and deathblow them too. They should be destroyed easily. Remember to heal if necessary, and charge if you run out of fuel. Hopefully you'll get some SILVER AR drops. 'BOSS: DEFENSE OF GENERATOR #3' DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 6000 (Citadel) ITEM: GOLD PLATE (Gel Damage Down 100%), ETHER AR, LITE AR+1 Equip both SILVER AR'''s you received from the previous battle, and the '''NOISE FILTER from the very first battle! You should have maxed Citan's Gear with its attack, HP and fuel upgrades. No need for Frame HPxx since you'll be taking little to no damage at all from Citadel! Use booster. Wipe the White Knights out of existence. Once they are gone, save to level 2 deathblow and use Citan's Square then Triangle attack and it should be over in no time. 'BOSS: DEFENSE OF GENERATOR #2' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 290 (x3) ITEM: ETHER AR, LITE AR+1 Booster. With Fei, just use level 1 deathblows (triangle square for Reppu). Heal with Frame HPxx and it should be over in no time. Intermission Well, that takes care of that. Oh I guess that big red Gear still wants to die. Well.... fine. Also, now Chu-Chu wants to get involved. Whatever. Chu-Chu's battle is a farce. You can't lose. They are forcing cuteness on you. Like it or not. The real battle takes place after. 'BOSS: ACHTZEHN' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 12,000 ITEM: WIZARDRYRING Some of these really hyped-up battles suck. Just sayin'. I love the story around this part of the game. Just think it might be too easy. Put the Booster on and work that level 1 Deathblow strategy we've been relying on this whole time. Eventually, Nikolai will do the right thing and kill himself. :\ Well well well. Now we'll be trying to turn the tables on Solaris. The plans are in motion! Let's get ready for our daring intrusion on the Empire of the sky. Oh yeah, that Nisan thing first. Ok then. Nisan, then Solaris. Save your game right away to avoid losing all that progress. Stock up on supplies you'll need (items especially, and ammo if you're gonna keep using Billy a lot), but notice that the Chu shopkeeper is not to be found :\ Also, don't upgrade Brigandier. Just don't. I can't say more without... spoiling it. Just don't worry about it. After stocking up, leave this secret airborne heavenly society via the Central Dock Entrance and board your BRAND NEW "YGGDRASIL III"! Yggdrasil III flies, it falls, it does whatever you need it to. Press to move forward, and hold while holding to go in reverse. It's still hard to steer. Pressing will land it when there's an appropriate location below. When you enter Nisan, you will be stuck until you save them again. You're not missing much on the overworld unless you want to revisit some recent areas. Most of the old ones you can forget about now. So in any case, make your preparations, whatever they may be, and trade this Yggdrasil in for a Nisan! You might do some Gear maintenance, level up some Deathblows, really, the world is yours now. Enjoy it while it lasts. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenogears Category:Walkthrough